


Prince Yuki: World Tour

by HinaSohma



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: Yuki is a seemingly normal kid who used his vocal talent to get famous, accidentally, on YouTube. Now, he's on a world tour with a fiery body guard by his side.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long night. Yuki's feet ached in his silver combat style boots, he couldn't wait to take them off. First the show, the performing, and then the meet and greet. Thousands of people lining up to shake his hand. He didn't get it. 

Yuki had started doing music in high school. It was an escape, he had joined the choir (much to his parents displeasure) and then he had begun writing music in his free time. Eventually, he has put a few videos on YouTube for fun after prompting from his brother. They blew up, he was a secret overnight sensation. The kids at his school had started calling him The Prince. Prince Yuki became his online name, and now it was his stage name. Right after he had graduated, he had signed a deal with an agent - he was going to be a famous. 

Now here he was one album later in the beginning of his first world tour. He was exhausted, and it still didnt make any sense to him. He wasn't anything special, at least he didnt think so. The idea that people had spent so much money to see him. It just didnt make sense. 

He wasn't the only who felt that way. In fact, his body guard also thought he wasn't all that interesting. Sure, the kid could sing and he wasn't exactly ugly but selling out these big stadiums? Tch, anything he could do, Kyo could do better. A thousand times better, he figured. The only thing Yuki had that Kyo didnt want an ability to kiss ass. 

But it was easy money. He was making bank just to make sure no teenage girls got too close to Prince Yuki. How dangerous could a bunch of teenagers be? Still, Kyo wished he was doing more with his martial arts training. 

But at least after this tour, he should have enough money saved up to but a downpayment on a property for his true dream: his dojo. He just had to follow around this scrawny kid for a few more months. 

Tonight they were traveling overnight to another city, all Yuki had to do was get on the tour bus. Then he would be safe and Kyo would be pretty much done for the day. Ushering him out the back door of the venue, walking just a half step behind him all the way up the stairs to the tour bus and then they were inside. 

Mission accomplished. Kyo made his way back past the tiny kitchen and sitting area to the small sleeping arrangement. Kyo and Yuki stayed in this bus with a driver and occasionally Yuki's agent. The rest of Yuki's entourage followed them from city to city in rental cars or by plane. 

Kyo shut the small privacy curtain that separated his bunk from the rest of the bus, ready to get out of his work clothes into something more comfortable and also to be alone for just a moment. It was suffocating, all the people who were constantly trying to get Yuki's attention, to talk to him. Kyo couldn't imagine being more than a background character in all the mess. 

When he reemerged, Yuki's agent was just getting off the bus - he was following behind them in the rental car. Yuki was sitting on the small couch on his phone - probably checking social media if Kyo had to guess. 

Kyo took the opportunity to look him over - he was still wearing his performance outfit - black top that was a little flowy, but tight pants that left very little to the imagination, silver combat boots. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat - yuck. Still, he looked surprisingly normal albeit uncomfortable. 

Yuki's eyes flicked up, just for a second to catch Kyo looking at him. Shit. It was weird now, wasn't it?

Yuki gave a tired half smile, "What?" He asked, since it definitely seemed like Kyo was deep in thought. 

"Nothing." Kyo said quickly, advertising his eyes as he slipped into the small booth style kitchen table. He suddenly felt very awkward. 

"I'm gonna go change, then," Yuki announced, finally bending over to unlace those hell boots. His feet were throbbing now. He really had meant to take them off early, before the left the venue even, but he had gotten distracted. 

"Okay. Why would I care?" Kyo said dismissively. As far as he was concerned, he was off duty. 

Still, his tone surprised Yuki. Had Yuki done something to make him mad? Still, Yuki decided not to reply, instead making his way to the back of the bus to shower - this had been the only thing Yuki had thought he was being a bit dramatic about but in the end he was glad for it. His tour bus HAD to have a shower. There was no way around it, he just could have accepted anything less. 

Kyo took this opportunity to move into the front lounge and the small couch area. He turned on the tv, flipping through channels until he found the news. Since Kyo didnt really have social media, he found out what was going on in the world the old fashioned way. 

Yuki emerged a short time later - there wasn't a lot of hot, or even warm water on the bus. He looked significantly different now. His hair had be dried, so it was a little fluffy. He had chosen the opposite of his performance wear, now wearing a tighter t-shirt and a looser pair of joggers - a mix between leggings and sweat pants. Kyo caught himself staring, again. 

And Yuki, caught him again. The same smile, a little more rested now crossed Yuki's face. "Okay, seriously. What? Why do you keep looking at me like that."

Kyo's first instinct was to snap back at him. Why did it have to be something? Couldn't a person just ... look? "You look different in normal clothes." Kyo hadn't really noticed that before. 

"Different in a good way?" Yuki asked, sitting in a small circle chair in the center of the bus, so he could still see the tv but he wasn't in Kyo's personal space. 

"What kind of question is that?! Just different." Kyo snapped, his eyes flicking back to the tv so he could just stop looking at Yuki. He was a mystery, like a strange animal in the Zoo. 

"Okay, I mean, I guess I understand. You look different in normal clothes too." Yuki commented, although it wasn't like Kyo wore especially flashy clothes to work anyway. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo was on the defensive now. Of course Yuki looked different in his stage wear, but Kyo just wore normal clothes. 

Yuki was thoughtful for a minute, not meaning to offend Kyo. "I would say you look less intimidating. When you're working, your clothes are a little tighter so you look much more muscular."

"Hey! I'm still just as strong no matter what shirt I'm wearing." Kyo assured him. 

"I didn't say you weren't... just that you looked less intimidating."

"Well, that's my job." Kyo informed him, already rising from the couch. What was this guy's point?

"I know." The more defensive Kyo got, the calmer and more even Yuki got - which led to Kyo getting even more angry and defensive. 

This guy was infuriating! "Well..." Kyo didn't have a good answer for that, so, "I'm going to bed!"

He stormed off towards his bunk, feeling awkward about the whole interaction. At least now, Kyo didnt have to look at Yuki. Even better, Yuki couldn't catch Kyo looking at him. It was going to be a long few months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo gets hurt in the line of duty and twitter goes wild.

So, turns out, Kyo was wrong. Teenage girls could be vicious and it was showing - suddenly walking Yuki passed the girls who hadn't gotten meet and greet tickets was dangerous. Grabbing hands, one of them had managed to get ahold of Yuki's jacket and when Kyo intervened, he had gotten hit in the face. 

It had been hell getting Yuki to the tour bus and shutting the door behind him, but once they did it was a sigh of relief. 

"You didn't get hurt, right?" Kyo asked, as he was finally able to feel his own face. A gash had opened up on the bridge of his nose, stinging at the touch. It had begun to bleed. 

"No, no, I'm fine. A little shaken up." Yuki said as he took inventory of himself, before turning to look at Kyo. He immediately noticed the fresh blood on his face. "Oh, you're bleeding. Here, let me get you a towel..." He fretted, moving to get wash clothing from the kitchen counter. 

"I can take care of myself." Kyo assured him, as aloof as usual. He didn't need any help - He was the help, in fact.

"Nonsense. Let me help. You got hurt protecting me." Yuki said, wetting the tan wash cloth with a little bit of water from the tap, making it damp but not soaking. 

"Protecting you is my job." Kyo reminded him, rolling his eyes as the other approached him with the rag. He did move his hand though, so Yuki could wipe at his nose. It was bleeding quite a bit, but truly wasn't that serious. 

As Yuki carefully wiped at Kyo's nose, it gave Kyo a good chance to study him. The other boy's hands were cool on his face, but not unpleasant, and even after getting sweaty on stage he still smelled vaguely of strawberries. It was probably from his lotion. He must have been too deep in thought, because he hadn't noticed Yuki reaching for his hand until he already had it. He recoiled slightly, unprepared, but Yuki's hold was firm as he wiped off the blood on the pad of his palm. 

"There. All better. You should probably still wash your hands, though." Yuki mentioned, stepping back to admire his handiwork. 

"Of course I'm gonna wash my hands." Kyo muttered, suddenly feeling a little more heat in his face. "Anyway, are you gonna shower? Because I was..."

He just wanted to change the subject, it felt odd being wiped down that way. Yuki nodded, "I was, but you can go first." He offered, but Kyo shook his head. 

"No, go for it. I'll go before bed." 

Yuki didn't argue, he definitely wanted to take a shower. He emerged in normal clothes but barely had time to check in with Kyo as Kyo rushed to the bathroom to avoid any awkward small talk. Yuki made his way to sit on the couch and wait until he returned. 

He decided to check Twitter, scrolling through. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a freshly showered, changed, and bandaged Kyo sat beside him. 

"Some one took a video of you getting hit." Yuki said conversationally, scrolling back up his twitter feed. 

"Okay?" Kyo asked, not sure why he should care. 

"Now the whole internet thinks we're dating." Yuki elaborated. "In fact, you have fan art."

Fan art? Dating? "What?" Kyo asked, his face hot all over again as he leaned over to glance at Yuki's phone before recoiling back. "That's fucking stupid. I was just doing my job." 

"... I just thought it was kind of funny..." Yuki added, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset!" Kyo said quickly, although he clearly was upset. Yuki didn't get it. 

Maybe if Kyo saw what he was talking about, he'd loosen up. He scrolled through the comments before picking a cartoon style drawing, of Yuki ducking under Kyo's arm as he tried to usher him away, angry faceless fans grabbing at him. 

"I just thought you'd want to see. This person totally captured that face you make when you're on duty." Yuki said, showing him the screen. 

Kyo looked it over. It was definitely impressive, but he wasn't sure why anyone would waste their time drawing him. He wasn't famous or anything. "I mean, I guess its okay." He commented. "Although I dont have an on duty face."

"Yes you do. You get serious, your jaw sets and you look like you want to fight." Yuki said, pointing at the picture for emphasis. 

"Tch. It's my job. If I look approachable, then people will get too close." Kyo explained, and Yuki just shrugged, settling back to look at the mentions he was getting on twitter. 

Kyo pulled out his own phone, playing on it absently for a while before he suddenly found himself in the app store, downloading Twitter. Nothing wrong with being curious. Lots of people have social media. 

He tried a few usernames, before settling on one that was open, bodyguardkyo. Hm, maybe he could just see what was going on and then delete it. 

He searched Yuki's name, pulling up some of his mentions. Some of this art was good. It made Kyo look ruggedly handsome, a little dangerous, he was into it. 

"What are you smiling at?" Yuki asked, clearly noticing the look on Kyo's face as he leaned over to see the screen. 

"Nothing!" Kyo said quickly, backing out of twitter. But Yuki had to have seen. Ugh. Talk about awkward. "I'm going to bed!"

This wasn't going to make the next few months very easy.


	3. Chapter 3

All this travel, and all the germs, had taken their toll on Yuki. He was definitely sick, but he was hiding it as best he could to his manager so they wouldn't cancel the tour. He didn't want to disappoint anyone. 

Kyo thought Yuki was just avoiding him, the two were rarely talking outside of their escorted walks. Kyo's nose had started to heal, a small scab over the bridge. He had mostly forgotten about the whole incident, and Twitter's reaction. 

They were doing too back to back shows in neighbouring towns so they had gotten a hotel for the two nights so the crew could properly shower, wash their clothes, and even see loved ones who traveled out to meet them. Of course, no family came to see Kyo or Yuki. 

The night of Yuki's second show, it was clear that something was wrong - he was paler than usual and he had a hard time standing still due to his light headedness. But the show must go on, he insisted as he got on stage. 

He was fine for the first two songs, and then, the mic crackled before broadcasting an audible, "I don't feel so good." His knees buckled and he went down, the crowd screaming. 

Kyo was on stage before he even hit the ground, while his manager got the ambulance on the phone. He knelt by his side, shaking his arm to try and get a reaction. Nothing, but Yuki was burning up. Almost too hot to touch. He had to get him out from view of this crowd, out from under these hot lights. He put Yuki's arm around his own shoulders, his own arms going to the middle of Yuki's back and under his legs. 

He brought Yuki backstage, keeping him in his arms since there was no where to lay him but on the ground. The ambulance would be there in just a few minutes, he could handle holding Yuki for that long. 

He just didnt see why Yuki hadnt said something if he was this sick. He felt like he had failed: his job was to keep Yuki safe and he hadn't. Yuki had potentially gotten hurt on his watch. 

The ambulance pulled up to the back door, and Kyo met the EMS with the stretcher - a tall slender man with dark hair covering one eye. Kyo put Yuki down onto the stretcher, reluctantly giving up control although he had no intention of stepping away. 

Yuki's manager approached for just long enough to tell Kyo to go in the ambulance with Yuki and they would follow behind to the hospital. They were clear not to leave Yuki's side. So off they went. 

In the ambulance, they took Yuki's vitals and hooked him up to an IV. Kyo sat on the small chair attached to the wall to watch, relieved when Yuki's eyes opened just slightly. He winced at the bright lights, his head rolling to the side to look at Kyo. 

Kyo tried not to be too happy that Yuki was awake. At least, he tried not to smile. They weren't out of the woods yet. 

"My head hurts." Yuki said, finally, after a long silence with nothing but the sound of machine beeps. 

"I bet. You took quite a fall." The EMS said. "You were very dehydrated. Have you been throwing up?"

Yuki hesitated, before giving a slight nod in the affirmative. 

"You didnt think to mention that? You didn't have to perform tonight." Kyo said, suddenly angry that Yuki would disregard his own health like that. The EMS shot him a dirty look. 

"We're going to run some tests when you get to the hospital. One to see if you have a concussion, and then we'll find out what's wrong." He assured Yuki, who just nodded again. 

Kyo was silent until they arrived at the hospital, when they were unloading Yuki and pushing him inside. They got Yuki into an emergency room, trying to keep Kyo out of it. 

Kyo protested, insisting that he was not leaving Yuki's side unless it was by force. This was his job. Eventually, he did get into the emergency room once Yuki's manager got there. The room was clean, bright white, sterile. It had a bed, with Yuki in it. He was a little more alert now although he still looked awful. He was scrolling on his phone. Kyo took a seat by the bed side. 

"Where did you go?" Yuki asked him, glancing up.

"They wouldn't let me in because I'm not your immediate family." Kyo explained, fiddling with his hands.

"Oh, well, Twitter has decided were married..." Yuki said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. He hated feeling like everyone was worried about him. 

"Well, if that was the case, you probably would have told me that you were throwing up." Kyo's tone was bitter, he was still feeling a little upset that he had failed to keep Yuki safe. 

"Oh, stop. I just didn't want to disappoint anyone, you know? The show must go on." Yuki said dismissively. 

"It's my job to keep you safe." Kyo reminded him, finally managing to make eye contact. 

"Yeah, from crazed fans. You can't do anything about germs. Plus, I haven't even really talked to you in a week."

"You still could have told me. We could have taken you to a doctor. It could have been handled."

"Don't act like you care more than you actually do." Yuki had finally snapped. Kyo had made it clear that this was a paycheck and nothing more, so this pretend concerned fretting was just a guilt trip. Yuki had done what he thought was best. 

Before Kyo could respond, a nurse walked briskly into the room. "Alright, Mr. Sohma. It appears you don't have a concussion so that's good. We're going to take some blood to run a few tests, but you should be ready for discharge in a few hours, hopefully."

She didn't sound too concerned, so maybe Kyo didn't have to care too much. A round of antibiotics and he would be just fine. While the nurse prepared to take Yuki's blood, Kyo decided to go for a walk - sure, he had just gotten in here but Yuki had made it clear he wasn't needed. There was nothing he could do about germs - maybe he could find a vending machine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki finds out what's wrong.

Kyo returned with vending machine snacks tucked into all of his pockets. Honestly, he looked a little silly and crinkled with every step, but he figured Yuki would have to like at least one of the options he was bringing him. 

The doctor was just leaving as Kyo entered. He had been gone for a while and wondered around, and Yuki was glad to see him back. "Hey, I didn't mean to snap at you.." Yuki apologized once the door was shut.

"But you did." Kyo said pointedly, his hands already digging in his pockets. From his left jacket pocket - animal crackers, unshelled sunflower seeds, unbranded meat stick. 

"I know. I'm sorry. It has been stressful, but I'll try not to do that." Yuki said, sitting up a little in his hospital bed. From Kyo's right pocket, Reese's cups, Twix, Snickers, and a Payday. 

"Don't worry about it." Kyo assured him, opening his jacket to empty the inside pocket - water bottle, sprite. The other side - Grape Soda, and Rootbeer. 

"What's all this?" Yuki asked, gesturing to the growing pile of snacks. 

"I don't know what sort of snacks you like, so I bought all of them." Kyo said matter of factly. Yuki couldn't help but laugh. 

"You didn't have to do that." He said, looking over the pile. He was starving, actually, he had been so nervous that morning that he hadn't eaten at all. 

"I know." Kyo agreed with him, going for his back pockets now. Potato chips, nacho cheese flavored chips, and as the finishing touch, a pack of mint gum. "What did the doctor say?"

"I have vasovagal syncope...." Yuki said, carefully making sure that he pronounced it correctly. Kyo gave him a confused look. "Uh, it basically means that any stress I have or strain or if I freak out, I'll vomit and pass out because my heart rate will drop."

"Like a panic attack?" Kyo asked, nudging the tray towards him so he would pick a snack. 

"Yeah, kind of." Yuki said. "There's not much treatment for it other than managing my stress."

"You're literally a super star. How are you gonna pull that one off?" Kyo asked, as Yuki finally picked up one of the chocolate candies. Some where in the back of Kyo's head, he knew Yuki was a chocolate kind of guy. 

"I am not a super star. I just sing." Yuki said with a shrug, but they both knew that wasn't true. Still, Yuki opened the candy bar and took a bite as if he fully believed his own words. 

Kyo sat back down in his bedside chair, stretching out his legs. "So, when are you getting discharged?" He asked, pulling out his phone. 

"Soon, I hope. I'm exhausted." Yuki admitted, grabbing his own phone which had been blowing up with well wishes from fans.

"How's Twitter doing? Have we moved in together and bought a house yet?" Kyo teased both Yuki and his fans simultaneously. 

"Not yet." Yuki said with a chuckle. "Although, I did get some great fan art of you sent to me. Here..." Yuki went to his liked tweets on the phone to find it. 

"I don't know how you make sense of all that shit. It's so confusing, and the people are crazy." Kyo said, although he had spent a few days following it after he had gotten punched in the face. He was mostly over it now. 

Yuki pulled up the picture, a drawing of a photo some one had taken of Kyo carrying Yuki off stage. They had enhanced all of Kyo's masculine qualities - his arms were a little more muscular, his jaw a little sharper. In contrast, they had softened Yuki up more than normal. It was good art. 

"I like that. I look like a hero." Kyo said with a little bit of a smirk. 

"You were." Yuki agreed. "I saw the video. I'm grateful that you came out there to get me so quickly."

Kyo settled back into his seat. "Yeah, well it's my job." He assured him. Just then, the door opened for Yuki's manager to walk in. 

A tall, thin woman with jet black hair and a face that never broke into a smile, she was at least looking less tense than earlier, at the venue. 

"You're being released, Yuki. We'll drive you back to the hotel and we're postponing the next two shows." Before Yuki could even argue, his manager put her hand up. "If you don't take care of yourself, there won't be a tour at all. Just listen to us." 

Kyo stood up from his seat, picking up all of his candy for the ride home - he was ready to be out of the hospital now that he knew Yuki was okay. 

Yuki's manager left, and Yuki swung his feet over the side of the bed, ready to stand. He was a little woozy on his feet still, but much better now that he had gotten fluids. Kyo eyed him until he was certain that Yuki could walk on his own, following behind his client with his hands still full of snacks.


End file.
